Arashi's Choice
by Kyuubi no Yoko 116
Summary: Arashi, prince to the throne of the raccoon demons must decide how to play out his own fate. I suck at summaries. Please just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the story of my avatar's past and present. Please, do not flame, constructive criticism is approved though.**

As the only prince and successor to the throne of the raccoon demons, Arashi was never allowed to leave castle of his father, Noribudan. Arashi, being the young boy that he was, quickly got bored with the scenery of the palace and eventually escaped from the refines of the walls. He was quickly found and captured thereafter. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. Years turned to millennia, until finally, the day that Arashi had waited for came. The day that the restraints he had had all his life had been lifted and he was set free to see the world for what it truly was.

Now, Arashi saw the true horror of his father's kingdom. It was a place where only the rich could survive and the poor could only live through theft. Arashi, shocked by the sight, vowed to put an end to it, even killing his own father if he had to.

Arashi left the kingdom of the raccoons and gained a new alliance with the wolf demons. He quickly made his home in a small valley in the wolf demons' territory. While there he quickly developed a friendship with the wolf demon king, Demyora. It was through Demyora that Arashi learned of the thousands of magic portals scattered throughout the world. Intent on finding these portals, Arashi asked Demyora if he knew of any.

"From my personal knowledge, I believe there's one in your valley," was the only answer Demyora gave to Arashi.

Now enthused by this new knowledge, Arashi began his mission to find the portal. After many years and failures, Arashi finally found what he was looking for, a magic portal into another universe. Upon its discovery, Arashi automatically took the biggest step, through the portal. On exit, Arashi was amazed to find himself in a completely new and futuristic world. The first person he happened upon he asked what the world was called. The stranger only looked at him in confusion and walked away. It was then that he realized that they did not understand his language, nor he theirs. Obsessed with learning, Arashi went on a frenzy, talking to as many people as he could to see if they would respond in their language. Needless to say, Arashi quickly picked it up. After learning the language, the next step would have to be the name of the place he was in. Seeing an old man walking his way, he quickly stopped him, "Excuse me, but, what is the name of this place?"

The old man smiled and said, "Gaia!"

**Well? Whadaya think? Please press the big blue button that says "review".**


	2. Chapter 2

Through the discovery of the wondrous new world of Gaia, Arashi went back to his home through the portal and quickly decided to spend his time working on a serum to cheat death. It took him nearly 300 years to complete the serum which eventually graduated to a pill.

After completion of his work, he decided he wanted to know how the world of Gaia was doing. After going back through the portal, the first noticeable thing was that everything was practically the same and everyone looked as if they had only aged by about a month. Puzzled by this, Arashi quickly jumped back through the portal, only to find that everything he had left alone was now rotting. How he had missed this the first time around he did not know. Now, though, he knew that his world's time line moved much more quickly than Gaia's.

Arashi now spent his time to work on a clone to act as himself while he stayed in Gaia. It took him many years to complete it, but the final outcome was a success. His new clone quickly grew to an appropriate age at which he could be passed off as Arashi. With this, Arashi quickly left to go back to Gaia.

Spending his time in a local park, Arashi got to know many of the residents of Gaia. One such resident, Cucco, he met as a result of sleeping under a tree. She and her friend Amathi approached the sleeping demon, who, with his enhanced hearing, woke up to greet them. The three became fast friends and not a month later, Arashi and Cucco became what was known in Gaia as a "couple". Eventually, Arashi showed Cucco his own world. He brought her to his home in the valley that he occupied and explained the time differentiation between the two worlds. After spending the night at the house (NO YOU PERVERTS!!) they quickly went back to Gaia, only to find that less than a second had passed since their departure.

As the months went by, Arashi soon learned that apparently, his father waged war on the scorpion demon kingdom. As a demon from the raccoon kingdom, Arashi was forced to go to war.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, my writer's block prevented a complete chapter...Even still, please R&R.**

Once in his own world, Noribudan sent Arashi straight to the front lines. As the war raged on, Arashi grew more and more accustomed to the hatred between the raccoons and scorpions, so much so that he eventually came to harness a complete loathing for the scorpions. Eventually, Arashi was able to meet the king of the scorpion kingdom, Busiris. The king, seeing Arashi, quickly challenged him to a duel. In less than a second, Arashi was defeated when the scorpion injected his poison. Arashi, being the sole heir to the throne, was immediately taken away from battle for emergency treatment. Arashi's part in the war was over.

As soon as he returned to Gaia he immediately went and bought a newspaper. To his great horror, he had been gone for more than six months, as far as Gaia was concerned. After explaining why he had been gone for so long, he went back to his everyday life in Gaia with Cucco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long waits between updates! I've been…busy. _ Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

For the next year, Arashi and Cucco lived a relatively peaceful life. It was on one such day, that Arashi discovered that Cucco, when she was born, had been injected with a tremendous dosage of "cucco" blood. Cuccos (the animal, not the person), are very closely related to chickens, however, they have two differences. One, their blood is blue. And two, if one of them is attacked, and caused to bleed, others of their species can smell the blood from up to a mile away, and will then come rushing to their companions aid. Now, because Cucco had been injected with it, she became half cucco. It is also because of this injection that her lifespan has been shortened to a mere 18 years. When Arashi heard this, he immediately went to work, concocting a scheme to prevent her shortly coming death.

After 30 years of work (in the Demon World), Arashi discovered a way to safely inject a human, or in this case, half-human, with demon blood. He took a sample from a friend who he had known for many years, and duplicated it, making enough blood, that when injected, it would make Cucco one-third raccoon demon, allowing her to increase her time on Gaia, if only for a short while.

The only problem with this method is it causes the taker of the blood enormous pain as their body gets used to the intruding demonic power. So, even though Arashi explained this to Cucco, she still accepted, albeit hesitantly. After two months of enduring excruciating pain, Cucco finally finished the transformation, and became a raccoon demon.

For another 6 months, Arashi and Cucco enjoyed their lives, living in each others company. And now, we slow down time to examine one specific event. The death of Arashi's father.

After revisiting his own realm, Arashi found that his father had become an even greater tyrant in his absence. As such, Arashi decided that it was time for him to take action. He called upon the help of Demyora and the people of the Wolf kingdom. Leading the charge into the Raccoon kingdom, Arashi eventually, after 3 years of war, squared off against his father in single combat. Needless to say, Arashi won the day (sorry for not going into detail, but there are other events that I need to get to, I might come back and update this, then again I might not _). After killing his father, who had reigned for more than 400,000 years, Arashi was given the throne. Leaving his world in the hands of his clone, Arashi returned to Gaia and rejoined Cucco.

After two peaceful months on Gaia, Arashi decided to do something drastic:

"Hey, Cucco, is there any place in the world where you would like to go?"

"Um…I guess I'd really like to visit a big garden…"

Taking Cucco's hand, Arashi responded, "Well, I just so happen to know the perfect place." With that, he led her back to the Demon World, where he took her to an enormous garden that his younger sister had started and maintained until her death.

Cucco and Arashi walked around the garden for a little while, talking about nothing in particular, until Arashi couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, Cucco…Um…You know, there were a few reasons I brought you out here..."

Cucco, already on alert, because Arashi rarely hesitated with his words, responded, "L-like what?"

"Well…the first reason is that so we could be alone and away from unwanted intrusions…"

Arashi then turned so that he was facing Cucco and got down on one knee. "The other...is that I wanted to ask you a question."

Pausing, Arashi took Cucco's hand and said, "Cucco, will you marry me?"

Cucco, stuttering a little bit and blushing profusely, replied, "Y-yes."

**So, yeah, that's the chapter, sorry it took so long to put up, and I know, it's short...But even still, please review.**


End file.
